MinecraftUniverse
MinecraftUniverse, whose real name is Jason Allen Probst, '''and also called TrueMU (Stokes is ''ONLY'' a music alias or stage name, and Parks was just a rumor on tumblr), does plenty of mod reviews, and also likes to do adventure maps. He usually plays adventure maps with Sky and Deadlox. He also came up with Dillon the bat and Jeffrey the pig. Both animals are pictured on either side of his Youtube logo. He currently has over 2m+ subscribers and 152,000,000 views. Jason does many different videos of Minecraft, including adventure maps, parkour maps, mod reviews, many assorted mini-games, and a Hexxit modded survival. He also has made six songs: Eclipse, Adventure, Eclipse Remix, Criminal, Fright, and Oasis. Adventure is the intro to his Hexxit modded survival, and Eclipse is his outro. Eclipse Remix is claimed to be "just a more techno version" of Eclipse. Yet, the song Criminal, has nothing to do with his minecraft channels but it was the first appearance of his stage name or music alias, Jason Stokes. All four are dubstep OR techno songs he created on his own using his laptop and are also available for purchase on ITunes and BandCamp. Name origin Jason's name "MinecraftUniverse" came from the fact that he would do Minecraft gameplay, and he simply loves space and the universe. For the name TrueMU as his Minecraft name, he had tried MinecraftUniverse. When he tried it though, it was too long. He didn't know what to do, so he asked a friend. His friend came up with the name 'TrueMU' because not only would it mean it's the real MinecraftUniverse, it was also a funny joke, since there is a type of milk called "TrueMoo". Skin design His skin is a E.V.A blue spartan with a jet pack with flames coming out of the bottom (as he stated in a video) from the game series Halo. Quotes *"What's up zambie?"' *"Yeah! I hate you guys!"'' *''"You suck!"'' *''"Prizza!"'' *''"Ooh! Dodge."'' *''*girly scream*'' *''"Haha, loser!"'' *''"Yeahhh!"'' *''"Jeffery, what are you doing here?"'' *''"Eat my poop!"'' *''"Hello stars, welcome back to the minecraft universe, this is Jason....'' *''"Dillon!"'' *''"DILLON WHY?!"'' *''"BALLSACK!!"'' *''"Ahh shit"'' *''HAHA!!!! yea..'' *''JEFFREY WHY YOU DO THIS?!!!!'' *''Why you do dis?'' Trivia *TrueMU was not his first Minecraft account. His previous account was dingkey. *His previous name dingkey was a nickname he got from his elementary school friends. All his friends got a nickname. *The MinecraftUniverse YouTube channel started as both Jason and his friend Branson. Branson, however, soon quit the channel and left Jason as the sole representative. *Jason used to live in Grapevine, Texas, but now lives in Los Angeles and owns a cat named Teddy. *Jason is allergic to yeast (baking ingredient). *Jason's subscribers are called Stars. *The last name 'Parks' was a rumor on Twitter. *His stage/DJ name is Jason Stokes. *He loves space and the universe, which is why he is called MinecraftUniverse *He has a server mc-universe.com Gallery Jason IRL.jpg|Jason or MinecraftUniverse in real life Jason BOO.jpg|Jason's haloween profile picture Category:Team Crafted Members Category:Players